Smitten
by faroutfangirl
Summary: A collection of ScarletVision one shots. Requests welcome! First prompt: Illusion.
1. Illusion

A warm breeze fluttered through the cottage, and the red roses in the windowsill rustled in the wind.

The Vision woke up slowly. Grogginess pulled at him, and he drifted in and out of sleep for a few minutes. Eventually, he woke up completely, and rubbed his eyes. He felt...different. As his hand pulled away from his eye, he realized it wasn't purple anymore. It was pale; it was _human._

He got out of the bed, hoping this wasn't a glitch in his visual processor. He stood in front of the mirror, and happiness flooded his limbs as he realized that _yes,_ he was human. He had pale cream skin and short blonde hair. The metal attachments on his head were gone. He was human; he was normal.

Vision crawled back into the bed. He loved this sensation of being half awake and half asleep. The blankets were warm and inviting, and he was almost asleep when he felt someone stir next to him. A head full of black curls rose from the sheets. _Wanda._ He suddenly noticed the picture of their wedding on the dresser and wedding rings on the nightstand.

"Good morning, sweetheart,"she croaked groggily. She wore red flannel pajamas with little motorcycles on them. She kissed his forehead, right where the Infinity Stone used to be.

"Good morning," Vision replied, half dazed at the realization that he was _married_ to Wanda. He knew he was attracted to Wanda, but he always dismissed his feelings as a desire to be more human. He knew now, though, that his feelings were legitimate. He felt happy. He was married to the woman he loved.

Vision brought Wanda in an embrace, almost ready to fall asleep, even though he was drunk on happiness. Then he heard the pitter-patter of little feet. Two little children, one girl and one boy, ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Each one exclaimed. They couldn't have been more than 4 years old.

"Good morning, Pietro and Quinn," Wanda called, leaving Vision's arms and bringing Pietro into a hug. _His son. His daughter._ Their children looked somewhat alike, although Pietro had Wanda's face, while Quinn had Vision's blonde hair. He had always wanted children, mainly because of its ties to humanity, but now that he was human, they brought him a sense of satisfaction that he never would have imagined.

Still somewhat in disbelief, Vision brought Quinn in a hug and closed his eyes. The entire family curled up under the white, fluffy comforter. Vision wondered what he had done to have achieve such happiness, but decided not to question it.

He opened his eyes, and the sunlight darkened. The children faded, as did the cottage. The room slowly molded into his room at Avengers HQ. Wanda disappeared last.

It was all an illusion. A construct created by his mind. He felt pathetic- how silly of him to actually believe he could be human. He was physically incapable of sleep, so he lay in his small bed and curled the sheet up to his neck. He felt so defeated: he could never have "the quiet life" he dreamed of. Even if Wanda reciprocated his feelings- which he was almost positive she didn't –she wouldn't agree to marry him. She didn't seem like the type to settle down, either, and if she did want to- they couldn't physically have children. A hopeless dream for a hopeless robot.

* * *

Wanda felt her eyes slowly open. It was late into the night, and she felt something come across the telepathic channel between her and Vision. They shared a bond within short distances, but she usually wasn't woken up by the passing thoughts. This was different, though- Vision was in distress, which was unusual in itself.

She leaned up in bed as the thoughts sent to her became more clear. He dreamt- or rather, constructed –him as a human, which she didn't find all that surprising. She found that the desire for him to be more human was deeply ingrained in his mind. The fact that he was human but wasn't was one of his only insecurities. Wanda found the idea of him yearning to be a human somewhat sweet and admirable.

She moved on in the illusion- and suddenly she was there, in the room with Vision. She saw their wedding rings, and a picture of them on their wedding day. Wanda snapped out of the construct, and ran a hand through her hair. While she did view Vision as a close friend, and sometimes she did think of him in a romantic way, she had never thought of _marrying_ him. She wasn't offended- she found the whole idea a bit flattering. She was shocked, though, and wasn't sure if she wanted to continue in the illusion. It now felt too personal, even if they shared everything together. Her curiosity got the better of her, though, and she resumed the construct.

In the dream, she kissed him on the forehead. He brought her in his arms, and she almost fell back asleep. Two little children, one girl and one boy, stormed into the room and jumped on the bed. Illusion-Wanda took the boy, who was named Pietro, and gave him a hug. The entire family cuddled under the comforter, but the room darkened, and it all disappeared. Vision was alone.

Wanda was stunned. Not only was she married to Vision, they had two _children_ together. She found it all unsettling. This wasn't just a dream conjured by Vision's subconscious, which he had little control over, this was an intentional illusion that he created. Like before, she wasn't offended. The more she thought about the idea, she found it somewhat adorable. While she was uncomfortable that she was included, she knew that this was all rooted in Vision's desire to be more human. There was also the intense desperation and sorrow associated with the construct, which only added to the conflicting emotions Wanda was facing. She tried to go back to sleep, but was too shaken by the event to do so. Wanda slipped out of her bed and made her way to the roof of the Avengers facility. Vision was already there, sitting on the edge of the building; she was too consumed in her own thoughts to sense him before she got there. She saw him raise his head and knew he felt her presence. Too late to turn back now.

She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. She found that sending the words telepathically was easier, so she sent one word: _Hello._ Vision turned around and sent back: _Hello. What brings you here?_

He didn't know that she knew. It was somewhat of a relief, but she knew he would know if he entered her mind, which was bound to happen eventually. There was no use in trying to hide it. _I couldn't sleep,_ she replied. She sat down next to him and stared at the stars. Wanda entered his mind, and found it was much more disorderly than it normally was. Emotions were strewn everywhere- sadness, despair, and loneliness. It still was more orderly than any other mind she had ever been in, but he was obviously very distraught. She felt him enter her mind, and Wanda took a breath. Once Vision realized, he looked the other direction. A new emotion entered his mind- embarrassment. Wanda felt there was no cause for him to be embarrassed. His intentions were pure and innocent, and there was nothing wrong with what he wanted.

She reassured him, _It's alright. It's a very human want to have a family. There's nothing to be ashamed of._ Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder. She intentionally didn't address his feelings for her; that was for another time. He looked at her, a glance that she could have sworn was tearful.

 _I feel pathetic,_ he sent.

 _There's no reason to be,_ she replied. He looked out into the sky. Silence. Eventually, she fell back asleep on his shoulder, using his cape as a blanket. Vision's feelings of sadness waned, and he found a bit of mental peace in the roof. While he knew that the future he dreamed of would never be, maybe he could find happiness in another one.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Prompts are welcome, although please keep them PG, thank you. Reviews/favorites/follows are always greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Lessons

**Prompt from Felidaes' Tale: Vision and Wanda trying new things together (learning through YouTube tutorials) and him teaching her to fly. If you can include this other scene in it great but if not then no worries-where they end up kinda slow dancing or dancing while flying at night. The image of that is just super cute!**

 **Thanks for the prompt! This was super fun to write.**

* * *

Vision slid the beads down the thin wire. One red bead followed a gold one, per the instructions of the YouTube video on his computer screen. As he went to grab the pendant, all the beads fell off of the wire, spilling off the table and onto the floor. A sigh of frustration escaped his mouth- this was the third time he had attempted to make the necklace. He paused the video and knelt down to pick up the beads, but a knock at the door made him pause.

"Vision? Are you alright?" It was Wanda. "I heard something fall…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on the astray beads. "Are you making a necklace?" She smiled and suppressed a chuckle; the thought that a person of his power had trouble making a necklace was adorable.

"Yes, I am attempting to make a necklace. It's for you, actually." Vision shuffled his feet and refused to meet her gaze. _Oh god,_ Wanda thought. _He's actually nervous._

"Would you like some help?" She offered. "I'm afraid I don't have much experience with jewelry making, but I'm sure we can figure it out together."

"While I greatly appreciate your offer, this was supposed to be a surprise." He sounded disappointed, almost, that his gift was now no longer a secret. "But since you already know, I'd love it if you helped me," he smiled.

Wanda began gathering up the fallen beads. "I love the pendant and beads you picked out. You may not have jewelry making down, but you do know how to coordinate colors."

"Thank you," Vision replied. "I hoped you would like them."

Wanda took a seat at the table and examined the jewelry wire. "I think I know what part of the problem is." She pointed to the end of the wire, where a tiny gold head rested. "I think you looped it together right, but didn't clamp it." She picked up a tool with a blue handle, placed the bead between the tool, and clamped it a few times. "Now the beads will stay on, even when you let go of it."

"I thought you said you didn't have much experience with jewelery making?" Vision asked playfully.

Wanda lowered the wire, smile fading. "My mother used to make jewelry when I was a child. I never made it myself, but I always saw her making it."

Vision reeled back. "Wanda, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-"

Wanda raised her hand, eyes closed. "It's alright. It's a happy memory, actually." Her smile perked up. "Besides, you didn't know." Within a moment, she straightened up again, glossing over her painful memories. "You were placing the beads in this order, right?" She stuck a red bead on the wire, then a gold one. Vision nodded, and handed her the next bead in the pattern. Eventually, they were ready to slide the pendant- a glassy red stone with gold trim -on. Vision handed it to Wanda, hands brushing. After sliding it on, Wanda handed the wire to Vision.

"Here, you finish," she suggested.

His hands were uneasy, afraid all the beads sliding off again. Noticing this, Wanda held them in place. "I'll hold the beads on the wire. You just slide them on." As they worked together, their hands grazed together. Vision became tense at the touch, nervous he was overstepping his boundaries, but didn't mind the feeling of her hand against his. He realized Wanda didn't mind, though, and relaxed a bit.

Soon, the necklace was finished. "It's gorgeous," Wanda complimented as she clasped it around her neck.

"You did most of the work," Vision replied. "I merely handed you the beads."

"Even still, you did the hard part. Choosing two colors that blend nicely together can be tricky."

"Yes, but-"

"Seriously, Vision, can you take a compliment?" Wanda rolled her eyes, but smiled as she did so.

Vision chuckled. "I'm sorry."

Wanda waved her hand, dismissing his apology. "No, no, it's okay. Is there anything else you want to learn?"

Once again, Vision looked down at his shuffling feet. "I, um, have been utilizing the Internet to learn how to dance. I have found out, though, that it's hard to learn without a partner."

Wanda laughed. "Vision, are you asking me for a dance?"

His eyes were still on his Oxfords. "I suppose so."

"I'd be glad to," she replied. "Is there a specific song that you were practicing to? We can start with that."

After a few clicks on the laptop, a song with piano and a smooth voice started playing over the speakers.

Wanda took his hands. "Okay, so you put your hands here," -she placed his hands around her waist- "and I stand like this." Her hands wrapped around his neck. They slowly swayed to the rhythm of the music. After a moment, Vision felt embarrassed- the song he chose was about falling in love, and he didn't want to pressure Wanda to feel anything she didn't. She didn't look too concerned, though. When the song was over, they separated themselves from each other.

"I'm sorry. I never actually learned how to dance," Wanda apologized. "All I know is what I've seen from movies and television."

"No, no, what you taught was wonderful," Vision smiled. "Is there anything you'd like me to teach you?"

Wanda thought for a moment. "I've always wanted to learn how to fly. I can project myself in the air, but I can't fly. You make it look so easy."

"I can teach you," Vision said, almost a little too eagerly. "We should probably go to the roof, though."

The sun had set, and the stars were out. One of the perks of the Avengers compound being in a remote area was that the stars radiated and shimmered with light. When they were up in the air, Vision gently guided her. She fell and lost control numerous times, but he always was there to catch her.

Once she had gotten stable enough, she flew over to Vision to thank him.

"Not a problem," he replied.

Wanda was about to land and call it a night when she had an idea. "Vision, may I have this dance?" She asked sillily.

He chuckled but told her he didn't mind. Soon, they were dancing among the stars. Wanda closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, humming the tune of the song playing before.

"I fall in love too easily..." she sung quietly.

"I fall in love too fast..." Vision finished.

Wanda leaned up and looked him in the eyes. Without a word, she pressed his lips to his.

"I fall in love too terribly hard," she whispered.

"Me too," Vision agreed.


	3. Broken

**A/N: Taking out 2 prompts at once:**

 **From Guest:** **I have a prompt for you can write about Vision's reactions to how Wanda was treated in the prison.**

 **From that-girl-over-there:** **Vision's reaction to learning that Wanda is being imprisoned on The Raft.**

* * *

When he saw Wanda, he was expecting her to be angry. And while she was, every muscle was sternly rigid- frightened that if she so much as relaxed a muscle, there would be a shock or tightening of her straightjacket.

He wanted to reach out, phase through the glass, and untangle her chains. Take her hand in his. Go back to the way things were before, when all he had to worry about were his conflicting emotions he was facing. He didn't want to believe the woman he loved was broken.

It disgusted him that she was treated so terribly. It angered him, enraged even, that she could barely blink without facing a reprisal. Yet, he was saddened to see her reduced in this way. Her powers should be embraced, not put under lock and key like she was some sort of weapon.

She didn't say anything to him. He wanted to peer into her mind, to view what she was thinking, but realized that might spur a reaction he didn't want to see. So, he talked instead.

"We all miss you," he started. " _I_ miss you."

Nothing except a blink.

"I am sorry, Wanda, that it had to turn out this way. You deserve better than this. None of this is your fault. I want to to know and remember that."

Silence again. He tried for a more humorous approach.

"Remember that time I almost burned down the Avengers complex when I tried to make tea for you?" He chuckled, but it was faked.

She glanced in his general direction. "Go away," was all she said.

Those two words pierced his mind and tore through it. Even though he didn't require air, it seemed he was gasping for it. First came the shock, then anger, then sadness, all occurring in about the span of a few seconds. His mind came to a logical conclusion almost instantaneously after his near breakdown.

"Alright," he replied. "I understand. If you ever wish to speak with me, I will be here for you." He placed a hand on the glass of her cell. No response.

The sensation came instantly after he left- rejection. Wanda didn't want to see him. The reason she was arrested was because of him. He didn't save her, and now she was broken.

 _Broken_. The word was hard to swallow. The possibility that Wanda, whom he so beloved, could be _broken_ , or unable to function normally ever again, made him feel like his stomach was plummeting. But yet, it was true.

She was broken, and she may never be the Wanda he loved again.


	4. Advice

**A/N: Taking out two prompts from that-girl-over-there: Vision learns Sokovian to surprise Wanda & Vision speaks to Natasha or Pepper (or both!) in an effort to better understand female humans. XD  
**

 **I hope you like it! Takes place after Civil War, I guess? Sorry if Pepper is completely OOC, I haven't watched the Iron Man movies in like 2 years lol. :) PG prompts are still welcome, btw.**

* * *

"You want me to what?" Pepper Potts asked as she sat down in a plush chair. She was in the Avengers base, only because she received a call from JARVIS. Well, not JARVIS- Vision -but was there really much difference? Either way, he had done so much for her in the past she felt obligated to come after his invitation, even if it meant running into Tony.

"I, uh, need help in a romantic situation. After analyzing JARVIS' memories, I found that you were one of his closest female companions. I am currently in a bit of what you might call a fix- there is a woman I would very much like to think of me in a romantic way, and I was wondering if you would help me impress her." While he was blunt, the words were not spoken as clearly as he normally spoke, out of embarrassment.

Pepper laughed, although she was clearly uncomfortable. "Well, that is quite a fix. Not all females are alike, though. What one might find flattering another might find offensive. It just depends. Who is this mystery woman, anyway?"

Vision squirmed in his seat. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in you knowing if I plan on making my intentions to her known. It's Wanda Maximoff."

Pepper blinked. "Well, I have to say I am bit...surprised. Unfortunately, I don't know Wanda very well, so I'm sorry I can't be more help. Maybe Natasha can help you out?" She grabbed her purse and made a motion to leave when Vision gently touched her arm.

"Thank you," was all he said.

* * *

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Natasha laughed.

"Please," Vision replied.

Natasha shook her head while she smiled. "It's funny, really, that this is happening. I mean, of course a being created by Tony would fall in love someday." Vision stared as Nat continued, "It's cute, actually. I was just joking before. I'll help you out."

"Thank you," he breathed.

She thought for a moment, then started, "The thing is, Wanda is a very sentimental person. Doing things that help her heal- comforting her when she's down, doing things that remind her of Sokovia and the time she spent with her brother there -mean a lot to her. It's no guarantee that she will fall in love with you, but at least she'll see you as a friend."

The words rolled around in Vision's mind as he handled the information. "Thank you Natalia. I believe I have all the information I need." The android stood and began to leave the room.

"It's Nat-" She called, but Vision was already out of earshot.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff sat underneath her thin comforter as she typed away on her laptop. She was ordering some handmade clothes online- she didn't like mass produced items, they made her feel stuffy. Her room was filled with items such as baskets and needlework- in fact, she bought her comforter in Eastern Europe after a mission. The items made her feel, at least for a moment, like herself again- not the stuck-up, insensitive person she thought she was becoming as an Avenger, but rather, the compassionate young woman she was back in Sokovia. She wanted to be the person who gave her food to the starving children who had none, who offered her shawl to the aging woman out in the cold rain, and who gave the few coins to the father who just lost his job. While she was an Avenger, and protected the world from major threats, buying these things made her hope she was impacting these people's lives in a positive way, at least economically. She figured that while she had the resources, she might as well use them.

A knock at her door made her yell a "Come in!" It was Vision, which wasn't a surprise. He had spent more time around her lately, and was more friendly. Instead of saying hello, he gave a Sokovian greeting.

Instantly shocked, Wanda replied, "Is that...are you…do you know Sokovian?" Rather than waiting for a response, she hastened out a different Sokovian salutation, equating to, "How are you?" Vision replied with the Sokovian equivalent of "Good."

Wanda took a deep breath. Tears came to her eyes. "I haven't heard Sokovian in such a long time." She climbed out of the bed and gave Vision a hug. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to hear it again. It's home to me." Vision, clearly a bit stunned by her action, attempted to hug her back.

She leaned out of the embrace and met his gaze. "How did you learn it? You speak it so well."

"I downloaded the dictionary from the Internet, and did some research on common slang. Forgive me, as I am still learning."

Wanda laughed. "I will admit, it does sound a bit odd with your accent." He gave the same greeting he did before, except he altered his voice matrix. He now presented a perfect deliverance of the language, sans the accent.

"No, no, keep the accent," Wanda replied. In Sokovian, she spoke, "It suits you." After a moment, she added. "It suits us. We fit in the Avengers, but we stick out a little, just enough that it's noticeable. We're seen as odd." Another pause. "I...I don't think of you of odd, Vision."

In Sokovian, he replied, "Neither do I."

Wanda giggled. "I think that's the closest I'm ever going to come to a declaration of love."

Vision laughed along with her, but thought, _If only she knew._


	5. Solace

**A/N** : **So sorry for such a long wait! Been really busy with wisdom teeth out and two trips out of town, plus an immense amount of writer's block.**

 **Today's fic request comes from dragonrider1234: A post Civil War fic, where Wanda might be hiding with Steve and Vision is at the compound, but somehow their minds reached for each other in their sleep and the manage to meet and talk about everything that has happened.**

 **I did it a bit differently, as they aren't asleep (the Vision does not sleep (is that a quote from somewhere? I feel like that's a quote from somewhere.) Also, apologies to that-girl-over-there, who requested a one shot where Wanda and Vision visit Pietro's grave. I tried to write it, but it came out very boring, so I'm afraid I won't be writing it. :(**

 **Anyway, enough of my babbling! Hope you all like! :)**

* * *

Wanda Maximoff was drowning in misery.

She was unjustly arrested- she was _encouraged_ to use her powers, then was caged up like an animal for doing so. She was blamed for driving a bomb into the side of a hotel- and while she did feel torn up with guilt about that -she got the device away from a crowded area that would have caused even more casualties. The person she was beginning to view as one of her only friends wasn't there when she needed him most.

And now, she was restrained in a straitjacket and shock collar. Things were just peachy.

She sat in the chair in the same position she was always in. The lights turned off- a signal to sleep, she supposed. Unfortunately, sleep did not come easily. Wanda felt herself staring into blackness as the threat of electricity loomed over her. Even though she rationalized the prison would not shock her for sleeping, they had done worse. So, instead of sleeping, she let her powers drift around the facility. She found it good practice; sensing the minds of others and becoming familiar with them could be useful, should the need arise. Suddenly, she encountered a mind that stole her serenity.

 _Vision._

* * *

The thought that Wanda would sense him at the prison was a rational one; it was an event he had emotionally prepared himself for numerous times. However, when Wanda found him, nervousness overcame him and he swore he could feel a tremble in his hand. He tensed and waited for her to yell at him for abandoning her. For being condescending back at the airport. For getting her locked up and adorned with a shock collar. While he found her beautiful, one of the last things he wanted was that beautiful face to turn against him.

For the longest time, she didn't send him anything, but stayed near. Finally, a sole word entered his consciousness: _Why?_

Her question wasn't specific, but he knew that she had a lot of questions that could be summed up by the one word. He was unsure of how to answer. He knew part of it was loyalty to Mr. Stark, but it was also his innate sense of abiding by the rules. Somehow, that had overruled his love for Wanda, and he felt regret over it. He replied: _Loyalty._

He could feel her scoff, even though they were speaking mentally. _What about loyalty to me?_ She replied.

 _I...I don't know. I do regret what I've done, Wanda. I wish I could change things. I am so, so, very sorry for what has happened. I know I am to blame._ He tried to inject the words with kindness and sorrow, hoping she would realize his expressions were sincere.

 _Are they going to let me leave?_ Wanda asked. This was a tricky topic, as Vision knew Wanda had done nothing to be incarcerated for. However, the government did not see it that way. They felt Wanda was a weapon of mass destruction, a ticking time bomb. He felt disgusted at their attitude toward her- how could they be so malevolent to such a wonderful, kindhearted, person? He decided to tell Wanda the truth, even though Vision knew it wasn't what she needed to hear. _No. I am trying my best to reason with them, but they won't listen because I'm, well, not…_ Vision trailed.

 _Fully human?_ Wanda finished. _Funny, when they're planning war strategy, they sure seem to use your help._

The words stung. Just the thought that Wanda would think he wasn't trying his best to get her out of detention felt like a slap. _It is because we are- were -close,_ Vision said. _They feel my opinion has been influenced by you, which it has, but I don't think seeing you as a human being is a negative influence._ He tried to be humorous, but the situation was so serious he felt he came off as arrogant. When Wanda didn't reply, he said, _I think you're wonderful, Wanda._

He felt her stiffen. Even though he knew this wasn't the time for...whatever it was he was doing, he sensed the words sending before he could think twice.

 _Thanks, Vizh,_ Wanda replied, her voice cold. The nickname felt warm and familiar, though, and while he knew they were far from being on good terms, it was a sign they might be in the future.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Favs/follows/reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)  
**


	6. Love

**AN: Today's prompt comes from dragonrider1234: Maybe you can do a follow-up where Vision reacts to Wanda escaping with the rest of Cap's team.**

 **So yeah, this is a follow up to chapter 3. Hope yall enjoy! :)**

* * *

He should be angry. Human logic told him that. He should be incinerated, irate, vexed...the synonyms for furious appeared in his sight. However, he found himself unable to be upset.

At first, he panicked. Well, not really- he still was a picture of calm rationality. His mind raced, though, as he sped through possible situations. _His internal processes were malfunctioning. He was beginning to become incapable of human emotion. He was broken, just like Wanda._

The last probability still stung. Vision was still blaming himself for Wanda's capture, which led to her broken mind.

After panicking, he moved on to rationalizing his feelings. Wanda had escaped the Raft. That should make him feel angry, that all they had worked for was in vain. However, he felt glad. Wanda was no longer contained in that cage, no longer scrutinized for things she couldn't help. He found himself wondering _why_ he felt that way. It was more than simple acquaintanceship, he knew. He had felt something back at the Avengers base, when he was making paprikash. The way Wanda smiled, carried herself, her laugh...it struck a chord within him. He felt unadulterated joy with her, something he had never felt before. But what could that mean?

He wanted to ask Tony. He had more experience with women than anyone he knew. However, he felt Tony had made the wrong call, locking up the Avengers, and for that, he couldn't trust him. His allegiance felt clear now- it was to Wanda. He had followed Tony almost blindly, trusting his creator so much it cost him something worth far more than what he had with Stark- at best, an awkward father-son relationship.

He lost love when he betrayed Wanda. It was clear to him now. He found himself rising from his chair, only minutes passing from when he started the mental examination.

He was determined to regain that love.

* * *

 **Whew, that was really short...but hopefully very emotional? As always, faves/follows/reviews are always appreciated, and I still am taking requests, but it may take a while for me to get to it. Also, please keep them PG- no foul language please. Thank you. :)**


	7. Sick Day

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for such a long wait, life has been crazy (I know everyone says that, but it's true, lol). Hopefully the wait won't be as long for the next chapter, as I've really been in a writing mood lately. I do plan to update Amalgamate soon, so if you're reading that, look for a new chapter soon! For those who aren't, go check it out! It's a chapter-wise Scarlet Vision fic that has angst as well as fluff. :)**

 **Today's prompt comes from SsPrfan819-Raptor Ninja: Wanda gets sick and Vision volunteers to take care of her, including attempting to make her a soup native to her home. I did say "attempting".**  
 **I had an absolute blast writing this. Thanks for the request!  
**

* * *

Wanda went into a coughing fit under the sea of blankets and pillows, sniffling afterward. She was propped up on her bed, and on her lap sat a box of tissues and a book. By her bedside was a trashcan for used tissues and a stack of books Wanda had either read, or found uninteresting. Vision had been tending to her, flocking in and out of the room. She wasn't entirely sure where he found all of the comforters and pillows, but she suspected that the other Avengers might not have anything on their beds but sheets.

Ever since her temperature broke 100 degrees, Vision was her nurse. He plumped up her bed with pillows, gave her the most expensive, top-of-the-line, flu medicine he could find, and brought her food to eat and books to read. The food- like the sandwich he had prepared -was inappropriate to give someone with the flu, but Vision was trying his best, Wanda knew. She felt guilty for not eating more, but she decided it would be better for her not to eat the sandwich to end up vomiting it up later. The books Vision brought were like the food. Most of them were nonfiction, on subjects Wanda had no interest in- analysis of classical music, complex molecular sciences, and social psychology -but she knew the books had come from Vision's own personal library. So, when she heard him about to come into the room, she opened one and pretended to be engrossed. There were other books, too, ones that were fiction, and Wanda read through those quickly. She soon had finished _The Odyssey,_ _The Grapes of Wrath,_ and _To Kill a Mockingbird._ While they wouldn't have been her first choices when it came to literature, she had enjoyed them, and she felt she knew Vision better after reading them.

Vision came into her room, his hands empty. "I apologize. I couldn't find another pillow."

Wanda almost laughed. "It's fine. I'm getting warm under all of this anyway." She pulled a few of the blankets off, but left a thin one.

"Is there anything you need? Shall I take your temperature again? Bring you another book?"

Wanda coughed, but grinned. "Vizh, I'm fine. You're taking excellent care of me." Vision looked concerned, even with the compliment. "I am tired, though." To punctuate her point, she yawned.

"I'll leave, then." He noticed the sandwich on the stack of books. "Were you not hungry? Was the meal not satisfactory?" He wasn't offended by the fact she didn't eat; he was just worried about her.

Wanda bit her lip, deciding how to say what she wanted without being rude. "Vizh, I appreciate what you've done for me so much, but…a sandwich doesn't really sound appetizing right now. I can't really digest something like that at the moment." She spoke softly, trying to make her words gentle. Since she was sick, though, her voice was hoarse and emotion didn't translate well.

"Oh!" The realization hit Vision like a shock of electricity. "I apologize. I don't know what I was thinking." He thought for a moment, obviously looking on the Internet to find a suitable replacement meal for Wanda. "From my research, it seems that soup is a customary dish for someone who is sick. Would it be alright if I made you some while you slept?"

Wanda smiled. "Of _course_ that would be alright." After she spoke, though, she remembered the paprikash Vision had tried to make her before. It was, to put it lightly, lackluster. Knowing Vision, he would probably attempt to make some extravagant dish. Wanda hoped he had brushed up on his cooking skills, as it was too late to redact what she said now.

Hurrying up, Vision said, "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." Then, almost without thinking, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Wanda blushed, and her eyes went wide. Vision pulled away quickly, knowing he overstepped a boundary, but unsure of what it was. He scurried out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Going to sleep was going to be a lot harder now.

* * *

While it took a moment for Wanda to fall asleep, eventually drowsiness conquered her nagging thoughts. She did not dream, and felt partially refreshed when she woke up. The flu still clung to her, though, and she found herself blowing her nose and coughing. After the flu had hit again, she remembered: the kiss.

Vision would be returning soon. She still didn't know how she felt about what had happened. What Vision had done was completely innocent, but there was an aura of romance surrounding the kiss. She was sure he hadn't intended it to come out that way, but it did, and she was surprised that she wasn't opposed to the idea. In fact, she was surprised she had never thought of Vision like that before. After all, she spent more time with him than with any other Avenger, and she always enjoyed his company. And now that she thought of it, he _was_ handsome…

Just as she was delving into her newfound feelings for the synthezoid, Vision knocked on the door.

"Come in," Wanda called. She felt slightly nervous around him now, but in a good way; it was the kind of nervousness only a crush could bring.

"I made you Borscht," he said as he brought in a tray with a shallow bowl on top of it. Externally, Wanda smiled, but internally, she grimaced. While Borscht could be delicious if cooked properly, it was a complex dish and she didn't have that much confidence in Vision's cooking abilities. She did find it touching he had prepared a dish native to her homeland, though.

"Sounds lovely," she croaked. The flu was still working its charms, she could see. Vision put the tray on her lap, and sat on a chair by her bed. Wanda lifted the spoon to her mouth, trying to come up with an excuse to not eat in case the dish was terrible. She found the soup wasn't awful, but she had tasted much better. It was palatable, though. While she ate, Vision attempted to make small talk. It was obvious he had researched the context of a kiss on the forehead and realized the implications of what he had done. The air between them felt tense and uncomfortable now.

"Thank you, Vizh," Wanda said when she finished the bowl. "Your culinary skills are getting better by the day."

"Thank you, Wanda." He took up the tray and was about to leave when Wanda spoke.

"You know, Vizh, you don't have to feel bad about the..." She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to bring up the subject. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It was fine."

Vision let out a deep breath, which she found amusing. It was obviously a reaction he learned from humans, since he had no need for oxygen. "I apologize for my behavior, Wanda. I overstepped a boundary."

Wanda sniffled, her voice still masked behind a wall of mucus. "No, you didn't." She felt her stomach coiling from nervousness. It wasn't that she was scared of Vision; she was scared of rejection.

Or maybe her stomach felt odd because of the flu, since then her body convulsed and she vomited. Vision was by her side immediately, leading her to the bathroom, where she lost the rest of the food she had eaten that day. Including the Borscht.

Once she had finished losing her lunch, she took the towel Vision had offered her, and wiped off her face. He was still behind her, holding her hair back, even though she no longer needed him to. Once she had cleaned herself up a bit, she turned to Vision. They were startlingly close, and she found herself moving towards him. Almost instinctively, he moved his hand from her hair to cup her face.

The kiss was short, but felt _right._ It wasn't passionate, but romantic enough to know there were feelings there. Wanda knew Vision should have been repelled by her, considering she had just _thrown up_. Her laughing was what actually brought them apart.

"What's wrong? Did I offend you?" Vision immediately responded.

"No, no, not at all." Wanda suddenly realized that it was Vision's first kiss, and that her laughing could be taken as her laughing at him. "I just realized how unromantic I am. I just threw up, for crying out loud, and you still kissed me. Not to mention, I have the flu."

"Well, in my defense, I can't get sick," Vision replied.

Wanda giggled. "This has officially been the best time I've had the flu."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! :) Favorites and follows are always appreciated, but reviews really make my day! ^-^ Prompts are still welcome, but please keep them PG and please refrain from cursing, thank you. :)  
**


	8. Meeting

The streets were sleeping as Wanda slid down alleyways, cloaked under the disguise of darkness. The deep ebony of night had just begun, and the only establishments open were bars with their flickering neon. Her olive green coat was baggy, and she pulled down her knit cap as her breath turned white. She passed a fountain in the town square and made an abrupt turn down a cobblestone pathway. She eventually stopped under a sign for a chocolatier. Wanda attempted to blend in, and tried not to make her impatience apparent, as she gazed over the various truffles and candies in the window. As she stole a quick glance of her surroundings, she realized that there was nobody to blend in _from._ This was a town that had an unspoken curfew, save for a few pubs. A blink and her gaze was back on the chocolate-coated fruits, though. Could never be too careful. She found herself thinking back to what Natasha told her, about how looking behind her back should be second nature. If only Nat knew how ingrained in her it had become.

There was a click, click, click, of shoes against stone. Wanda tried to sense who was there, but her nerves were so frayed concentration slipped out of her reach. She looked to her side and almost let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just a man strolling, with no intent to harm. They met eyes and Wanda felt he was somewhat familiar, but perhaps she had seen him earlier in the day when she had done a run through of the route she would take tonight. She gave him a quick nod and smile and returned her eyes to the glass.

"Hello," the man spoke. Wanda turned now and faced him. He had stopped walking and now was standing a few feet in front of her. She examined him. There was no denying that he was attractive, but she was here for someone else.

"Hello." Wanda returned the greeting and looked away, disinterested, hoping that would be enough for him to take the hint.

"Do you recognize me?" His thick English accent filled the frigid air. She looked at him again, more intently this time. He had a pale complexion with blond hair. He didn't look like anyone she knew.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Wanda." He took her hand and she almost ripped it away, wondering how on earth he knew her name. "It's me." He dissolved into red, with a familiar green suit and yellow cape. The Infinity Stone began to gleam in the light. The illusion then faded back.

"Vision," Wanda whispered. "It's you." Vision smiled and went to hold her other hand but instead, Wanda wrapped both her arms around him into a hug. Vision tentatively hugged back, new to the practice.

"I missed you, Vizh," Wanda said.

"I missed you too," Vision said. Wanda sniffled a smile. Tears had clouded in her eyes without her even noticing.

Her anxiety began to slip away as she breathed into his coat. For the first time in ages, she was at peace. Peace, a concept that had seemed so foreign over the past few months was now in her arms.

He was order, she was chaos, and for a moment, all was right with the world.


End file.
